In Love With Love
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Terinspirasi dari ED: Koi ni Koishite by Mai Kuraki. Memang ngga original sih... Tapi lagunya seperti menuntut. Anyway, ini adalah kisah secret admirer-nya Shinichi & Conan. Enjoy! R&R!


**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**- Koi ni Koishite ****（恋に恋して）and its vid **belonged to Mai Kuraki (and its respective owner)  
**- English translation of Koi ni Koishite **belonged to its owner (translated to Indonesian by author)  
**- Detective Conan** belonged to Aoyama Gosho

* * *

_**Aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu - aku bohong, kau adalah pria sempurnaku**_

_**Aku tak bisa sembunyikan detak jantungku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu**_

_**Aku tak pandai bercinta, dengan gaya yang buruk, aku jadi orang lain begitu berhadapan denganmu**_

_**Aku tak bilang soal itu pada siapa-siapa**_

_**Biar, aku baik-baik saja, cinta hanya bukan untukku**_

_**Dan itu bukan kesempatan terakhirku**_

* * *

?'s POV, sekitar 2-4 tahun lalu, SMP Teitan...

Aah, udah ngga sabaran, deh! Hari ini aku udah bertekad bulat: bakal kutaruh surat penggemarku di lokernya.

Ahem.

Yep, loker Kudou-senpai. Mungkin ini kedengarannya bodoh, tapi aku ngga peduli. Aku udah meluangkan seluruh isi hatiku (weiss) pada sepucuk surat itu. Amplopnya pun ngga sembarangan. Udah aku hias sedemikian rupa (padahal amplop itu beli lho. Hiasanya cuman "Untuk Kudou-senpai" aja sih...) biar tampak menarik.

Aaaaah... Senangnya.

Lho? Penasaran sama isi suratnya? Ra-ha-si-a.

Dengan hati alias jantung yang luar biasa dag-dig-dugnya, kubuka lokernya.

Jreng jreng jrengggg!

Ah! Sepatunya masih ada! Berarti, Senpai masih di sekolah. Tapi, seingetku bel pulang udah bunyi dari tadi deh... Terus... Kenapa ya? Ngga biasanya Senpai terus ada di sekolah, apa lagi kalo ngga perlu.

Eh, jangan-jangan... Rumor soal Senpai suka sama yang namanya Mouri-senpai itu benar?!

...

...

...

Ngga mungkin deh.

Eh, kudenger-denger, bentar lagi bakal ada pertandingan sepak bola dari temen-temen sekelasku yang hobi nge-gossip tuh.

Ya, pasti itu.

Sembari berusaha nahan kegembiraanku yang meluap, aku berjalan di jalan yang mengelilingi lapangan yang dikurung dengan jeruji itu. Sambil setengah ngelamun, setengan nyariin Senpai, aku menyeretkan jari-jari tangan kiriku ke jeruji itu.

"_DUK!"_

Bunyi itu menarikku lagi ke dunia nyata. Mungkinkah?

Yep! Berdiri di lapangan itu, dengan seragam olahraganya, kulihat Kudou-senpai lagi berlatih. Bola-bola berserakkan di sekitarnya. Senpai mengusap jidatnya dengan punggung lengannya,

Aaaahhh…. Gantengnya. Jenius pula. Sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku dengan kegembiraan.

Tiba-tiba, bagai petir di siang bolong, ada seorang gadis lain berambut coklat hamper hitam panjang yang melempar Senpai dengan handuk. Handuk itu nyangkut tepat di lehernya. Dan, entah mengapa, bikin Kudou-senpai menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gadis itu. Senyumku membatu, dan ditiup angin. Enyah, entah ke mana.

Gadis itu sembari tersenyum nahan tawa nunjuk-nunjuk ke hidungnya sendiri. Kudou-senpai, melihat gerakan tersebut, mengusap batang hidungnya sendiri yang kotor gara-gara latihan itu dengan handuk yang barusan dilemparkan. Begitu dia melihat kotoran itu, Senpai balas tersenyum pada gadis itu dan mengalungkan handuk itu ke lehernya. Gadis itu balas senyum padanya.

Aku menunduk. Genggamanku pada jeruji yang barusan kupegang sekarang terlepas. Senyumku tambah enyah dari wajahku, ditiup angin dan semakin jauh. Aku berbalik, membelakangi mereka, membiarkan punggungku dimandikan mentari senja yang terpotong-potong oleh jeruji. Aku terdiam, tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu aku ngga akan bisa menyaingi gadis itu dalam merebut hati Kudou-senpai. Aku merasa…surat yang kutulis itu udah ngga ada gunanya lagi. Toh, dia ngga bakalan merhatiin aku secuil pun.

Kok bisa gitu sih? Gampang. Simple.

Karena gadis itu adalah teman masa kecil Kudou-senpai yang katanya, KATANYA, disukai Kudou-senpai.

Tapi semuanya tahu kalau itu benar, aku ngga bakal bisa dapat kesempatan sekecil apa pun lagi.

Kelihatannyam, ide untuk mencarinya sekarang jadi ide terburuk yang pernah dikeluarkan hati dan pikiranku selama ini.

Apakah lebih baik aku tahu? Atau ngga tahu?

Sekarang aku bingung. Tapi….

Sudahlah.

Dengan hati remuk bagai pecahan gelas yang jatuh dan pecah di lantai, aku perlahan berjalan pulang. Aku samas sekali ngga berbalik sekalipun. Begitu aku belok di persimpangan, keluar dari jangkauan mata mereka, aku langsung berlari pulang. Setetes air mata menetes dari mataku. Aku baru sadar kalau tasku tertinggal di sekolah.

Biarlah.

Aku rasa aku ngga bakal bisa masuk sekolah tanpa dihantui oleh hal itu untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

_**Aku punya banyak kisah cinta terukir di hatiku**_

_**Tapi mereka jauh dari idamanku**_

_**Aku tahu aku egois tapi...**_

_**Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?**_

* * *

3rd person's POV, present time… After the APTX-4869…

Seorang gadis SD kelas 1 di SD Teitan melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Clingak. Clinguk. Rambut coklat coklatnya alias brown chocolate-nya itu terkibas-kibas setiap kali dia melirik sana-sini.

Bagus, pikirnya. Ngga ada siapa-siapa.

Biasanya mungkin bakalan curiga kenapa biarpun bel sekolah sudah berbunyi lorong loker sepatu itu begitu sunyi. Tapi untuk sekali ini…ngga apa lah.

Hatinya berdebar-debar saat dia membuka loker bocah kelas 1-B super jenius yang bernama Edogawa Conan itu. Namanya memang aneh, tapi jangan salah, dia bisa jadi anak paling jenius di kelasnya. Selain anak aneh yang satu lagi, mungkin. Diletakkannya surat penggemar beramplop pink itu dengan setengah panic begiut dia mendengar suaranya dari sudut.

"Belum tentu bakalan ada kasus, lho! Ini kan bukan drama..."

Gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang, langsung menutup lokernya (hebatnya, tanpa berisik sedikitpun) dan lari terbirit-birit tepat sebelum Conan dkk. tiba di TKP. Tapi, rambut coklat itu sempat terlihat oleh Haibara Ai.

"Edogawa-kun, buka lokermu," perintahnya.

Teman-temannya melihat padanya dengan muka "haaa?"

"Kenapa harus Conan?" protes Genta. "Bukannya buat permohonan kasus itu ke loker sepatuku ya?"

Mitsuhiko mengangguk. "Kecuali Haibara-san punya alasan lain."

Haibara angkat bahu.

"Udahlah," lerai Conan. "Kenapa ngga dicek aja sih?" sambungnya sembari membuka loker sepatunya yang dibuka samping itu. "Ngg?" gumamnya, mengedip kebingungan dengan benda pink yang ada di lokernya. Ditariknya benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah amplop.

"Uwaa!" pekik Conan, Ayumi, Genta & Mitsuhiko panik.

Surat *ehem*penggemar*ehem*.

Dengan muka "Yabai! (gawat!)"-nya, Conan melirik ke Ayumi.

Yep. Dia cemberut.

Ooooh... Sempurna.

Ayumi terkenal menyukai Conan, meskipun belum tentu dia suka (ngga sama sekali kali!). Bahkan terkenal sudah mengklaim Conan sebagai "miliknya" (serius deh, kalian tu anak SD bukan sih?!)

Ehem.

Sebelum Conan sempet protes bahkan 1/2 kata pun, Genta sudah menyundulnya dengan sikunya dan Mitsuhiko bersiul ala serigala cinta. Mereka tertawa. Haibara hanya tersenyum senyum khasnya.

Ehem.

Dengan muka merah (?), Conan protes, "Oi, oi! Ini belum tentu surat penggemar tau!"

Sayangnya...

"Tapi udah pasti kok," balas Ayumi, tak kalah. "Liat aja amplopnya. Udah nampak."

Sempurna, Ayumi. Selamat! Anda telah membuat Heisei Holmes merasa malu + panik sekaligus.

Kidding.

Tapi, kalau saja mereka tidak sibuk menggoda Conan, mereka bakal melihat sosok gadis yang memasukkan surat itu. Mukanya memerah karena malu. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat surat itu ada di tangannya.

Di amplop itu tertulis dengan pulpen biru: えどがわコナンくんへ (atau Kanjinya 江戸川コナン君へ) alias...

"Dear Edogawa Conan-kun."

* * *

_**Hanya jatuh cinta padamu sudah cukup, aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya meskipun aku mau...**_

_**Aku lebih senang kalau itu jadi rahasia, jadi untuk sekarang, itu akan jadi cinta rahasiaku...**_

* * *

_**- END? -**_

* * *

_**Shin kudo:**_Ngga... Fic ini ngga ada chapter 2-nya. Dikasih tanda tanya itu karena DC belum tamat & siapa tahu suatu saat bakal nulis yang kaya gini lagi. Secret admirer Shinichi & Conan ngga pernah diketahui, sesuai dengan video Ending aslinya. Cari aja Ending DC yg lagunya "Koi ni Koishite"... Trims udh review. Hope you enjoyed it.

_**Guest:**_Ngawur... (sweatdrop) Silahkan ditonton dulu di (buang spasi): www . youtube watch ? v = 0ceTJSDll3Q


End file.
